A Chilling Tale
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Dawson, Pacey, and Joey are telling ghost stories. Join them for a truly chilling night! Pre-DC Universe.


AN- Just a little Halloween one-shot. I know it's late, but hopefully everyone will read this before Halloween is over.

Happy Halloween, by the way!

Disclaimer: I don't really put these up, but since I'm also borrowing from Jonathan Rand, I figure I should. I don't own Dawson's Creek and I don't own anything from Jonathan Rand.

* * *

Joey fidgeted nervously as Dawson dimmed the lights of his room. Pacey yawned next to her.

''You're such a scaredy cat.'' he teased.

Joey glared at him. ''Bite me Pacey.''

''Guys, be nice.'' Dawson commanded as he sat down on the floor, next to Joey.

It was Halloween night. Dawson's parents had gone to a party some friend of theirs was having. The usual tradition was for the trio to go Trick-or-Treating. Joey 'd had her costume picked out and everything. She was going to be a witch and she had been very excited about it, as much as any twelve year old would be. Then Dawson started spewing his crap about them being too told for Trick-or-Treating and that they should stay home and tell ghost stories.

Not only did ghost stories scare the bejeebies out of her, but she really wanted to go Trick-or-Treating. But, when Pacey sided with Dawson, she knew she was stuck.

Now, the trio sat in a circle, Joey done up in her witch's costume complete with hat, broom, and stuffed cat. She squirmed uncomfortably as she pulled the skirt further down her legs. Pacey was decked out as a pirate, a mustache drawn above his lip, switching his eye patch from eye to eye. Dawson sat there, a flashlight illuminating his face, his vampire teeth glistening in the light. He gave what he thought was an evil laugh, but sounded more like he has something stuck in his throat. Pacey chuckled, and Dawson scowled.

''So, what scary story are we hearing today? The Tale of the Creepy Boogie man? How about something we haven't heard before?'' Pacey asked.

''You think you can tell a good ghost story? Dawson demanded, handing him the flashlight. ''Be my guest.''

Pacey took the electrical contraption and held it up to his face.

''This story is completely true and totally not made up. It even made the newspaper.'' he began, whispering the words. ''It all began with a girl, her name was April. April lived with her mom and dad and older brother. It was late afternoon, and her parents were out shopping at a nearby mall, her brother at soccer practice.''

Here he took a deep breath, checking their faces for traces of fear. Joey looked a little unnerved while Dawson tried to hide his own slight fear.

''You know the phone rings probably twice a day while you're at home. You never worry about it, it's become so natural to you. That's what April thought as she sat home alone, and the phone rang.

"Hello?'' she asked. She was shocked when she heard, not a voice, but a ragged breathing. ''I'll....be....there....soon.'' the voice said.

Shocked, she threw the phone down and took a deep breath. The voice was still ringing in her ears. As she calmed down, she began to think rationally. It must have been a wrong number, she thought. Satisfied, she sat down on the couch and began to watch T. V.

Then, the phone rang again. A little worried, but not too much, she reached for the phone again. A chill ran through her body as she heard that same voice. "I'll.....be.....there.....soon.'' Again, she slammed the phone, breathing quickly. The voice, that horrible voice. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed her mother's cell-phone number. To her dismay, no one answered. She hung up the phone and called her best friend, Molly.

Molly assured her that the voice was probably some stupid practical joke. She then asked April if she wanted her to come over. April, feeling foolish, said no and hung up. Now, she sat on the couch, watching T. V., the phone call out of her mind.''

Pacey took a deep breath, eyeing Joey carefully for any signs of fright. She seemed hooked on his every word, while Dawson tried to hide his interest.

''Then, as she sat there calm as could be, the phone rang. April froze, telling her self this was probably her mother calling back. So, she carefully walked to the phone and picked up. It was the breathless voice ''I'm.....al....most.....there..''

She threw the phone down and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. She paced back and forth keeping her eyes on the clock. Several minutes passed, and she calmed down. Then came the knocking. She nearly scream as she heard the heavy pounding on the door, getting louder and louder with each passing moment. She ran into the closet and locked the door, sinking down on the floor. The knocking stopped, replace with the sound of the doorbell, over and over and over.

Finally, April couldn't take it, she fainted from fear.''

Pacey stretched and yawned. ''Dawson, I'm hungry. Do you have any candy downstairs?''

''What....what...what about the story?'' Dawson whined.

''Snacks first, ending later.'' Pacey said, grinning cheekily.

Dawson grumbled, but headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

As he grabbed the snacks and drinks, he heard the phone ring. Pacey's story popped into his mind, but he merely scoffed and grabbed the phone.

''Hello?''

There was a silence, then....''I'll.....be.....there.....soon...''

Dawson freaked and slammed the phone down on the hook. His breathing quickened and all he wanted to do was crawl under the bed and never come out. Then, it hit him. Pacey must be playing a joke. He scowled and grabbed the tray of food. He'd show Pacey he wasn't scared.

''I got the food.'' Dawson called as he entered his room. Pacey was stretched out on the bed and Joey was sitting in his chair, gripping the stuffed cat tightly.

''I see you turned on the lights.'' he said.

''Joey was scared.'' Pacey teased, while she glared at him.

Dawson handed everyone the drinks, giving Joey a reassuring smile. He felt slightly guilty, considering he was the one who insisted on ghost stories.

''Who was on the phone?'' she asked, as she took the drink from him.

''Wrong number.'' Dawson said, glancing in Pacey's direction. Just as he was sitting down, the phone rang again.

''I'll get it.'' he said to no one in particular. He raced into his parents room and picked up the phone.

''I'll......be......there.....soon....''

He slammed it down and raced back into his room. ''This isn't funny Pacey!''

''What?'' Pacey asked, looking honestly confused.

''I know that's you on the phone with the voice, so just knock it off!''

''Dawson, what are you talking about, what voice?'' Joey asked.

Dawson pointed at Pacey. ''He's been calling the house and imitating that voice, that stupid voice from his story.''

''Pacey's been sitting here the entire time Dawson.'' Joey said, worry in her tone. ''You've been getting phone calls?''

Dawson glanced at Pacey, who was looking a little on the terrified side. He nodded and sat on the bed.

''What exactly happened at the end, Pacey?'' Dawson asked.

Pacey took a deep breath and hid his face. ''I don't know.....when Doug told me, I was too scared to hear the ending.''

''I would be too.'' Joey said, softly. ''But, then again, I am a baby.''

''You're not a baby Joey, you're the bravest girl I know.'' Pacey said. ''Not many girls would dive into the deep end of the pool, just to get our beach ball back.''

''Thanks.'' she said, blushing. ''You're not a baby either.''

They grinned at each other, the moment ruined when the phone rang. They each shared a glance and headed into his parents room. Dawson picked up the phone and the trio crowded around it.

''I'm......al......most.......there.''

Dawson threw the phone down and they ran to his room, slamming the door and bolting into the closet. They huddled together on the floor.

''Pacey, I hate your story!'' Joey cried.

''Dawson, why didn't you just let us go Trick-or-Treating!'' Pacey yelled.

''I don't want to die!'' Dawson exclaimed.

A few minutes later, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and, if possible, crowded closer together. The footsteps entered Dawson's room, then froze. They each held their breaths as the seconds ticked by.

Then, the door was thrusted open, and they all screamed.

''Kids, kids.....kids!'' Mitch yelled.

They finally stopped screaming and looked up at him, Gale standing behind him. Dawson left the closet and hugged his father.

''I'm so glad it's you and not a masked murderer.'' he said.

''What? What have you three been doing.''

''Dad, the phone rang and it was the voice from Pacey's story and it was coming to get us so we ran here for safety and I thought we were gonna die and-''

''Ok, ok.'' Mitch said softly. ''I guess I owe you guys an apology.''

''Our car stalled out a few minutes away from here.'' Gale explained. ''Your father was calling to tell you he was coming home.''

''I was running though, so, I probably sounded majorly out of breath.'' Mitch finished.

Pacey, Joey, and Dawson looked at each other, before they burst out into laughter. Even Mitch and Gale chuckled softly.

* * *

Once the kids were calmed down, they sat around Dawson's room, listening to the T. V.

''Next year, can we just go Trick-or-Treating?'' Joey asked.

Dawson nodded. ''Totally.''

Pacey glanced out the window and grinned. ''Guys, there may still be time go get some candy. Wanna go? Or are you too scared of the phone calls?''

Dawson jumped up. ''Last one downstairs is a rotten egg.''

Immediately, Pacey and Joey bolted from the room, leaving Dawson in their tracks.

''Aw, no fair.'' he complained, before running after his friends.

* * *

AN- Happy Halloween to everyone and all. I hope you read this before midnight, but if not Happy Day After Halloween!


End file.
